


Chulu Writing Challenge

by Anonymous6285



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, choose whichever
Genre: Cold, Crying, Death, Fluff, Getting Lost, Hospital, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Leaving Home, Loneliness, M/M, Making fun of each other, Morning, Movie Night, No Sex, Patching Each Other Up, Pet Names, Plants, Sleeping In, Sobbing, Sulu's plant obsession, a death of someone close, chulu - Freeform, hospital visits, injured, inwented in russia, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: This is a writing challenge I found online. Chekov/Sulu fluff.





	1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't type with accents. It proved to be quite difficult.

“Karu, I’m cold,” shivered Pavel, grabbing at his arm and rubbing his hands up and down.

“It’s alright, Pasha. We’ll find someplace soon. I promise.” Pavel hugged Hikaru and continued shivering. “It’s okay.” Hikaru stopped and rubbed his hands up and down Pavel’s back. He then began walking, but Chekov did not.

He looked at Chekov’s frozen brown eyes and frowned.

“Pav, if we don’t keep moving, we’ll get stuck in the storm.”

“But we don’t even know where we’re going.” Hikaru walked closer to Pavel.

“No, we don’t. Not exactly. But we know that we’re getting away from the storm, so we need to keep going.” Pavel shook his head, hands crossed. Sulu could hear the sound of his jaws hitting together as he shivered.

After just a second, Pavel fell face first into a heap of fluffy snow. Hikaru ran fast to pick him up out of it. He carried him in his arms and continued walking.

As he knew that Pavel was cold, he didn’t think he was so cold he couldn’t walk. But when he felt Pavel’s frozen lips meet his, he understood what he had fallen into.

“I love you, Karu.”

“I love you, too, Pasha.”


	2. Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When first I started this, it was them on a picnic or something just saying cute names to each other, but it sounded way too cheesy and I couldn’t think of the right pet name for Sulu. So instead, this happened. Yes. It’s a bit weird.

“Mr. Chekov,” came the captain’s voice. “Would you please set a course for Altair VI?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“And Sulu, warp 4.”

“Yes, Captain.” He turned to Chekov with that creepy smirk of his. “Alright, Bear. Let’s get this ship to Altair VI.” Chekov smiled at the name Hikaru called him, but then tried to remember why he called him that.

“Karu,” he said, confused. Sulu glanced over at him.

“Yes?”

“Why do you call me ‘Bear’?” he inquired. Sulu shrugged.

“I just do. You’re my bear.”

“Then what are you?” Sulu tilted his head.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, what do I call you?” Sulu shrugged.

“I don’t know. If something ever comes to you, feel free to try it out.” Chekov smiled.

 

The two were eating lunch in the mess hall, Sulu telling a story. Chekov didn’t seem to be paying attention, though.

By the end of the story, Chekov had a smile from ear to ear.

“I loved your story, Honey.” Sulu raised one eyebrow at the name.

“Honey?” he asked, clearly not pleased. “It makes it sound like we’re an old married couple.”

“Oh.”

 

All week, Pavel had been trying to think up a name for his boyfriend, but still couldn’t. They were at the helm once again and had been asked to plot a new course. Sulu said his:

“Alright, Bear. Let’s do this.” And Pavel then thought of something.

“Yeah, Cosmo.” Sulu looked at him, his face blank.

‘Cosmo?’ he mouthed. Pavel shrugged.

“What’s wrong with it?” Sulu knitted his eyes together.

“It’s too Russian.” Pavel looked taken aback.

“Too Russian? Well, there is no such thing!”

The two continued to argue on as the captain watched from his chair, confused about the entire thing.


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a more mental than physical stance on this.

Chekov was hurt.

The landing party had beamed back with only four of the five that went down, and he was lucky to survive. A giant monster of some sort had taken the first. And he was second. But he was rescued, not too much of him left.

He was rushed to sickbay and had his injuries taken care of. But he was still a bit shaky.

The next night, Sulu made his way to Chekov’s door and heard quiet cries from inside. He knocked.

“Come in,” sobbed Chekov. He did, and he sat down on the bed. He saw that Chekov was completely under the covers.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Chekov pulled the red blanket over his head and shook it.

“No, Karu, I’m not.”

“What’s the matter?” Chekov wiped the tears off his face.

“What if it was me?” he asked as he sat up to sit next to Sulu.

“But it wasn’t you, Bear. It wasn’t. It’s okay.”

“I couldn’t leave you,” he cried, falling into Sulu’s lap. “I’m so sorry.” Hikaru raked his hands through Pavel’s hair.

“You did nothing wrong. You were brave. And because of that bravery, you made it back.” This didn’t stop Pavel’s crying, so he just let him cry and cry, curled up in a ball in Sulu’s lap.

Because one day, maybe Pavel wouldn’t make it back.


	4. Hospital Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is in sickbay

Hikaru sat up in the partially inclined bed in sickbay.

“Someone’s here to see you,” came the voice of the doctor, McCoy. Sulu figured it was probably Pavel, and when he saw a face of complete sadness and shock, he knew he was correct.

“Hey, Bear,” he said. Chekov gave a shy wave.

“Hello, Karu. I brought you something.” This made Hikaru smile.

“Thanks. What is it?” Pavel handed over a card.

“Everybody signed it,” he said. “And me.” Hikaru laughed a little and then opened it. As soon as he did, glitter fell onto him. He smiled, wondering why this had happened. But he didn’t ask.

“Thank you, Pasha.”

“Oh, no,” said Pavel, beginning to tear up. “I really didn’t think that through. I’m so sorry.”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Okay. Well, I better get going now.” Sulu closed the card and put it down on the table.

“Not without a goodbye kiss,” he objected. Pavel backed up a little. “What’s wrong?”

“Aren’t you sick?” Hikaru giggled.

“Pavel, it was just my appendix. It’s not contagious.” Pavel smiled, clearly embarrassed.

“Oh.” He leaned over and kissed Hikaru on the cheek. “Kisses help you heal, anyway.” The man on the bed then planted a kiss right on Pavel’s lips.

“They’re nothing compared to you.”


	5. Scar Worship

Pavel leaned against Hikaru as the two were watching a movie. Hikaru had his arm around Pavel’s shoulder. The two were watching a favourite movie of his, but Pavel didn’t care much for it. He kept his eyes on the screen, though.

A part came were Hikaru was particularly interested and he sat up, throwing his arm further around Pavel, but in this motion, exposing something on his wrist. Pavel, who wasn’t even watching anyway, saw it.

He grabbed the wrist and began rubbing at the scar. Hikaru then jumped and pulled his arm away.

“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean for you to--”

“Did you do that?” Pavel asked him. Sulu then began thinking about it and started to tear up. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t. Instead, he buried his crying face in Pavel’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Bear. I swear I haven’t felt that way in five--” Pavel wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay, Karu.” Sulu didn’t stop crying.

“I love you so much and I never want that to be destroyed.”

“It won’t be. I promise.” Pavel picked up Sulu’s wrist again and kissed it.

“Thank you.” Hikaru got up off Pavel and tried to clear his face from signs of tears. “I’m sorry that happened.”

Pavel grabbed Hikaru’s face and kissed him.

“Don’t be.”


	6. Making Fun of Each Other

Pavel knocked on the door of Hikaru’s quarters.

“Come in,” came the reply. When he did, he saw another plant across from the door.

“Karu…” he said.

“Yes?” asked the man who was sitting on the bed reading a book.

“Why’d you get another? What you have with these plants is not healthy.” Sulu smiled as he put his book down.

“Pasha, I’ve had this one for a while. I asked the captain to bring it here, and he said I could, so I did.”

Pavel rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” objected Sulu. “I’m not the one who says that everything was ‘inWented’ in Russia.”

“Hey. At least I don’t take off my shirt when I’m drunk and threaten everyone with an epee.”

“At least I don’t look like a classical musician.”

“Huh?”

“Davy Jones. Oh, sorry. He wasn’t inwented in Russia.” Pavel made his face angrier, but it was just too cute for Sulu to make fun of anymore.

“Yeah, well--” But before Pavel came up with another insult, Hikaru ran up and pressed his lips against the other man’s. “You’re a good kisser,” he whispered when Hikaru pulled away. Cracking a smile, Hikaru ran off and jumped up in the air.

“Yes! I win!”

“Chert voz’mi,” Pavel whispered under his breath and ran out the door.

“There he goes again with that Russian,” Sulu said to himself, shaking his head.


	7. A Death of Someone Close

Hikaru couldn’t take it. One of his closer friends aboard the Enterprise had recently been killed on one of the away teams. He had made it a priority to keep others from discovering how upset he was about it, but it proved to be a difficult task.

He currently sat at the helm on the bridge, listening to one of Pavel’s stories. It was hard to keep up, and he’d gotten lost some five minutes ago. He pretended to be interested, nonetheless. When Pavel finally stopped talking, he was relieved, but Pavel noticed he wasn’t laughing along.

“It wasn’t as funny as I thought it was?” he asked, seeming disappointed. Hikaru tried as hard as he could to not tear up as he replied.

“Sorry, Pasha. I wasn’t completely listening.” Near the end of his sentence, he could hear in his voice the choking up.

“Are you okay?” Pavel asked. Clearly, he heard it, too. Hikaru nodded.

“I’m fine.” He felt his eyes getting very hot, the lump in his throat growing. Before long, the room got blurry with his standing tears. He stood and ran to the turbolift, closing it fast.

Everyone watched as he ran off, and the captain turned to Chekov.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and Pavel knew that he was asking for Sulu. He shrugged.

“May I be excused, Captain?” Chekov inquired. Kirk nodded.

“Go ahead.” Chekov dashed up and ran to the turbolift. It opened, revealing Sulu, tears running down his cheeks. He wiped at his face and, seeing Pavel, ran and wrapped his arms around him. Pavel gave in to the hug, and he did the same to Hikaru.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Hikaru gasped in between sobs.

“You lie,” Pavel said flatly. “Please, Karu. Tell me what’s getting to you.”

“Johnson,” he breathed almost inaudibly.

“What about him?” Pavel then realised what had happened the day before. “Oh.” He hugged him tighter. “I’m so sorry. I know that you were good friends with him.”

“Pasha, he was the first person I met at the academy. We had so much fun together doing this and that.” He took a break to catch his breath “I wish he was still here, Bear.” Pavel pulled away from the embrace after a soft kiss.

“I’ll talk to the captain if you need to take a break.” Hikaru only nodded. “Ok. I’ll meet you in your room in a minute, okay?” He nodded once more.

As Pavel opened the door and turned to walk out, he heard a faint ‘thank you’. But he knew it wasn’t for talking to the captain.


	8. Sleeping In

Shore leave. Sweet, sweet shore leave. It was early in the morning, the sun only just rising. Kirk was currently teaching Spock how to fish, Uhura, Scotty, and Chapel were picking at a bush and talking, and Bones was sitting under a tree, mumbling to himself. Chekov and Sulu were still asleep in their tent.

Hikaru had his arms wrapped around Pavel, who was curled up in a ball. Pavel then moaned himself awake, rubbing at his eyes. He started to get up, but realised that Hikaru was spooning him. He couldn’t break this.

“Karu,” he whispered. The older man then slowly woke.

“What is it, Bear?”

“Good morning,” Pavel replied. Sulu plopped his head back down on the pillow.

“It’s too early,” he complained. Pavel didn’t disagree, and also settled back down. Hikaru readjusted his arms around Pavel. “I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing him on the back of the head.

“I love you, too.” Pavel turned to face Hikaru and the two kissed gently for a few seconds before drifting right back to sleep.


	9. Hugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tiny bit longer than the rest. I was going to make it a separate story, but I'm lazy and school and stuff, so i just put it in here.

A month. It had been a month since Pavel had left his best friend. His only friend. There were always downsides to being ahead. For example, being thirteen and leaving your best friend for the academy. Pavel sat on his bed, staring at pictures on the screen, flashing by from the video his mother had given him.

It was too soon for this. He knew that school had already started, and that he was about to meet his new roommate, but he just couldn’t take it.

He tried to ignore the giant lump in his throat, but it pressed itself further up. He paused the video, looking down at the ground. After just a few seconds, the door slid open.

“Yeah, thanks,” came a man’s voice, talking to a girl outside the room. “Just on the bed there, I guess.” The girl walked in and threw the case in her hand onto the bed. “Thanks,” came the man’s sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. The girl smiled.

“No problem. See you tonight?” The man nodded.

“Yeah. See you.” The girl slipped out of the room, and Pavel looked up at the man, eyes bright red. The man looked at him, causing him to glance back down. “Hey,” the man said. “I’m Hikaru. Guess we’re roommates, huh?”

Pavel nodded.

“Do you have a date tonight?” Pavel asked, silently cursing himself for saying that.

“Oh, uh, no,” Hikaru responded quickly. “I’m not into women that way.” Pavel didn’t look up. Hikaru didn’t try and force anything out of him. He started unpacking his bag.

A few minutes passed and he had about a quarter of his clothes in the dresser in the corner. He continued on, but heard a sniff. It wasn’t of someone about to sneeze or just a runny nose. It was the unmistakable one of crying. He looked back at the boy on the other bed, his hands pulling at his curls, attempting to pull them over his blotchy face.

Hikaru wanted to leave him alone, but walked over to him instead, sitting down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Pavel nodded and reached out for the remote, trying to turn off the computer, but his blurry vision made it impossible. Hikaru looked up at the screen, seeing the same boy, slightly younger, laughing next to an older man. Then it hit him. The boy was upset about leaving.

He pulled him into a hug. Knowing little of the strange man next to him, the hug was not reciprocated by Pavel. Pavel continued trying to choke back his sobs. Hikaru pulled away.

“I’m sorry about how you feel. It must be hard going through this so early on.” The young boy didn’t budge, so Hikaru thought about what he’d said just a second prior.

“I miss everything so much,” Pavel said, allowing his tears to come out. He didn’t try to hold it back anymore. This time, when Hikaru hugged him, he gave in, falling into Hikaru’s chest.

“It’s okay, kid.” Pavel didn’t respond. Only sobbed. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“P-Pavel,” the boy choked up. Hikaru smiled and rubbed his hands up and down the boy’s back.

“It’s going to be okay, Pavel,” he said. “You can come to the screening tonight if you want. A few friends will be there.” Pavel nodded.

“Thank you,” he muttered quietly. He had a feeling he was going to be very close with this man. This man who saved him from loneliness.


End file.
